


Cinderella: A Bughead tale.

by Aussiebughead86



Category: bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiebughead86/pseuds/Aussiebughead86
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones both feel enslaved by there families.With Betty a literal slave to her Mother and Sister, Jughead feeling enslaved with the mounting pressure from his Father to become King of the Serpents.When a chance meeting happens at Pop's, it changes both there lives.





	Cinderella: A Bughead tale.

**Betty:**

I always thought my story would be similar to that of Romeo & Juliet, instead it's like I'm in a fairytale, Cinderella to be exact.

With me as the iconic maiden, cleaning, cooking and running errands for her wicked Mother and Sister.

Okay, wicked may be going to far, and I'm far from being a maiden. It's not all bad, I get two meals a day and I get to go out once a week. Anywhere I want, so long as I'm back by tea time.

Which is fine. I get to see my friends, Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl and Josie. I miss them terribly. 

You may be wondering how I got to where I am, here's the DL for you, I was 5 yrs old when my Dad, Hal Cooper died. It was horrible, my Mum cried for days, my Sister Polly didn't leave her room for a week. After Dad's funeral My Mum started to treat me differently, she blamed me for everything, that I was the reason my Dad had died from a heart attack.

See my Dad loved me more than anything, he treated me like a Princess, he even called me his Little Princess. My Mum and Sister were jealous as all hell, I went from feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, to feeling like any wrong move on my part would see me out on the streets. 

Honestly living on the streets seems more like heaven than living in the basement with the rats and spiders. I know I'm lucky that I at least have a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, food in my stomach and clothes on my back. Okay, yes I sleep on the floor because it's more comfortable than the actual bed, yes my clothes are filthy and three sizes to big and my meals consist of my Mother's and Sister's leftovers, which leaves me with only a small amount, because they make sure they only leave me enough to take the hunger away. 

Yes I live in poor conditions, but there are others that have it worse than me. I'm by no means ungrateful, I know deep down, underneath the loathing for me, my Mum and Sister love me. At least I hope they do.

 

 

**Jughead:**

****I always thought I had a choice, that I could choose my destiny, that I could say yes or no.

Apparently not, see I am the future King of the Southside Serpents. I knew that I would one day take over from my Father, I always thought that day would be in the future, after I went to College, got a career, started a family of my own, instead my Dad wants me to take over now.

I can feel the pressure around me like a band that keeps tightening, the more I hold back, the more pressure he puts on me. You may ask why it is that there is so much pressure, It's because the Serpents have a tradition, that when you take over as King, you need a Queen.

I've never even had a girlfriend, let alone someone I could consider as my Queen. There is always Toni, but she's in a committed relationship, I don't want to ruin that. There are other girls, but none of them appeal to me.

My Dad always says to me that "it's not about appearance's", which is not what I focus on, I always go for Woman that challenge me intellectually, someone who loves to sit down with a good book, someone who loves to talk, who will communicate with me on everything.

I am as yet to find her, she is out there somewhere, waiting for me to find her and whisk her away to my kingdom, or rather Sunnyside Trailer Park, which is where I live in my trailer, it's no castle but it's home.

My Kingdom is the Southside of Riverdale, I've lived there my whole life, my Dad is the current King of the Serpents, he is planning a party where he hopes I will pick my Queen, marry her and then Bam I'm instantly King. 

Now you can understand why I haven't made any decisions yet. Don't get me wrong, I want to be King, more than anything, the Serpents make a decent living and when I'm King, I will live in the Kings mansion. Don't get carried away, it's the only two storey home on the Southside,but it's where the King and Queen live. I hope to make my Father proud, to carry on the Jones legacy. 

I just have to find me a Queen, I will find her, I know I will.

 

 

** Betty: **

Now that you know my story (well at least the background of it) the real story can begin. 

It starts on a sunny Monday morning, my morning begins precisely at 5am, after my alarm goes off startling me out of a dream, I get up and dress quickly, just the usual black stretch pants and oversized orange sweater that hangs off one shoulder. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and walk upstairs quietly into the laundry room and put a load on, my Mum and Polly make sure there clothes are in the hamper for me. 

After that I walk back to the kitchen and start making breakfast, which mainly consists of Bacon, eggs, pancakes and Coffee. At 7.00 my Mum Alice and Sister Polly enter the kitchen "eww, something smells awful" Polly said wrinkling her nose in my direction, I chose to ignore her, I always shower after my day is finished, but sometimes I'm too tired and end up falling asleep before I can even gather my pyjamas. 

Instead of defending me, Mum laughs "you are so witty Polly dear" she says, Polly smiles in her direction and looks at me "so where's our breakfast Cinderella, we are hungry" she says rudely. "It's coming" I say politely, I place two full plates down in front them, "tomorrow, I'd like fresh berries with my pancakes" Polly says stiffly "no more of this fatty stuff" " yes I'd like the same Elizabeth" Mum says "Polly and I are dieting, maybe you should to" a Polly laughs at Mum's comment, "of course, I'll buy some berries today" I say walking away from them. 

I will myself not to cry as I clean up after breakfast, once they leave the table there plates wiped clean, I wipe the table down, quickly eat a bowl of cereal, place the clean dishes back the cupboards. 

I go to the laundry and place the wet clothes in the basket and walk outside to hang them out, the sun is blazing hot, I can feel the sweat run down my back. I look up at the house next door, I see Archie, my best friend, working out in his bedroom, he looks down and give me a wave, I return it "Elizabeth, Polly and I are going out, we will be back in time for tea, please make sure everything on my list is done" Mum says with a tight smile, "yes of course, have a nice day" I say with a smile.

After hanging out the clothes I walk back in to find a piece of paper with my chores for the day written down:

_Change the sheets on our beds_

_Sweep and mop floors_

_Clean bathrooms_

_Dust_

_Vaccum_

_Mow the lawn_

_Prune the flower beds_

_Clean the Car_

_Please take a shower before you go and buy us our berries._

I sighed at the list, looking at the clock on the wall I knew this was going to take all day. It was going to be a long day.

 


End file.
